dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Future History of Jakob Pettersohn
The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn (also known as Future History) is a fan-created story set in Furrae, chronicling the distant future of Jakob Pettersohn. It was written by Jakob's creator. Future History is set 150 years after the events in Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, and therefore features more advanced technology than the level featured in the comic's main continuity. Unlike its predecessor, Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn, Future History is told from a third-person perspective instead of from a first-person perspective. Overview The story begins in a nondescript Arctic wasteland. Joshua Oswald passes out from the side-effects of a bullet wound, only to wake up in the Arctic base of an Angel named Kristofer Ausmann. Kris reveals that the extent of Joshua’s injuries was so severe that he and his entourage of scientists were forced to replace his body with a complex, synthetic construct. In the months that follow, Joshua meets many of the personalities involved with Kris, and learns the true identity of the enigmatic Angel after a terrible accident. Setting Since the story takes place long after DMFA has concluded, there are a few discrepancies since much of Furrae's canonical future has not yet been revealed in the comic. Technology such as firearms and cybernetic enhancements, which were nearly unheard of in DMFA or extremely primitive, are prominently featured in Future History. Cast Main article: List of Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn characters The cast of Future History is significantly larger than that of Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn's, and contains a few cameo characters (also non-canon characters invented by the fan community of DMFA). Some of the characters introduced in Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn reappear in Future History. Main Cast Joshua Oswald, Jakob Pettersohn, Kristofer Ausmann, Nilson Ausmann, Oskar van Erikson, Lord Ikaarion Daryil, Lord Page, Niall Jakobsohn, Ashley Daryil, Dorcan Ja'Fell Supporting Cast Panther R-MAC, Farlane, Salomere Ja'Fell, Kirian, Simeon, Renward Wils, Mordrith Ja'Fell, Neremath Ja'Fell, Julei Ja'Fell, Sethir, Dasgard, Sanderssen, Abidan Antagonists Mayor Tiandral, Ashford, Fendrick, Salwin Rhu'Hahn, Father Albina Cameos Katherine Beatrix Imenwati-Jyraneth, James StarRunner, Ephrael Chapters Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, Chapter 7, Chapter 8, Chapter 9, Chapter 10, Chapter 11, Chapter 12, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15, Chapter 16, Chapter 17, Chapter 18, Chapter 19, Chapter 20, Chapter 21, Chapter 22, Chapter 23, Chapter 24, Chapter 25, Chapter 26, Chapter 27, Chapter 28, Chapter 29, Chapter 30, Chapter 31, Chapter 32, Chapter 33, Chapter 34, Chapter 35, Chapter 36, Chapter 37, Chapter 38, Chapter 39, Chapter 40, Chapter 41, Chapter 42, Chapter 43, Chapter 44, Chapter 45, Chapter 46, Chapter 47, Chapter 48, Chapter 49, Chapter 50, Chapter 51 Project Future Main article: Project Future On March 1st, 2008, the first page of a webcomic adaptation of Future History was posted on the Clockwork Mansion forums. The comic, titled Project Future, is being updated weekly. Ren Gaulen draws the lineart, while Tapewolf, the original creator of Future History and Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn, does the background, coloring and writes the script. Project Future has its own section of The Clockwork Mansion forums reserved for discussing updates and anything related to the comic. It can be found here. External Links *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn’s thread on The Clockwork Mansion *Project Future See Also *Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn Category:Fan Stories